Revme.Vox.Com
Creator of the Mix: Rev. Syung Myung Me Initial Notes About The Mix: I just got a VOX blog as a music blog -- It looks like stuff is only streamable now, HOWEVER -- if you add it to your RSS reader (or, if one were to, say, have a feed on LJ of it), it looks like they include a download link in there, which, if one were to click on, despite it not actually having an .mp3 extension right now, it would download it AS an .mp3. So there you go. Tracklisting: # The Residents - Lillie # R.B. Greaves - Take A Letter Maria # Kirsty MacColl - Teenager In Love # Chappie - Happyending Soulwriter's Council Band # Yoko Ono - Don't Worry Kyoko, Mummy's Only Looking For Her Hand In The Snow # Too Much Joy - Drum Machine # Negativland - Aluminum Or Glass: The Memo # Serge Gainsbourg - Ces Petits Riens # Trio - Hearts Are Trump # Jeffrey Lewis - The History Of Punk On The Lower East Side # Chumbawamba - This Girl # Primus - Ballad Of Bodacious # Autograph - Night Teen & Non-Stop # Barnes & Barnes - dE Pumped Out Blues # The Billy Nayer Show - Apartment #5 # Frank Chickens - Feed Me # "Weird Al" Yankovic - Virus Alert # Zoogz Rift - Chromium Slit Negatives # The Flaming Lips - Strychinine/Peace, Love & Understanding # Petty Booka - Material Girl # Barnes & Barnes - Bang Bang # Jill Sobule - Underdog Victorious # Barcelona - Everything Makes Me Think About Sex # Blanche - Garbage Picker # Redd Kross - Bubblegum Factory # Ween - She's Yr Baby # The Tubes - Sushi Girl # Ween - Hey Fat Boy (Asshole) # Ladytron - The Last One Standing # Brian Eno - Dead Finks Don't Talk # David Byrne - I Wanna Dance With Somebody # Henson Cargill - Skip A Rope # Jon Auer - Beautfiul Stranger # Liz Phair - Can't Get Out Of What I'm Into # Otis Ball & The Chains - Walk On Water # Ladytron - International Dateline # The Dresden Dolls - Mandy Goes To Med School # Sparks with Faith No More - This Town Ain't Big Enough For Both Of Us # Curtis Mayfield - The Makings Of You # Kirsty MacColl - Can't Stop Killing You # Punky Brewskies - Saturday Night # Jonathan Richman & Modern Lovers - When Harpo Played His Harp # Rilo Kiley - I Never # Nash The Slash - End Of The Millennium # Jenny Lewis with The Watson Twins - Born Secular # Primus - The Air Is Getting Slippery # Ween - Pork Roll Egg & Cheese # King Missile - What If # Jandek - Liquids Flow To The Sea # Cracker - Guarded By Monkeys # The Dresden Dolls - A Night At The Roses # Elvis Costello & The Attractions - Lipstick Vogue # Concrete Blonde - Bloodletting (The Vampire Song) # Andy Prieboy - Robbing Her Own Room # Sgt. Major - I'm A Boy # Stan Ridgway - The Coffee Song # eels - Woman Driving, Man Sleeping # Garbage - Can't Cry These Tears # The Ordinaires - Grace Videos * Pixies - Here Comes Your Man * The B-52s - Song For A Future Generation * Hard N Phirm - Pi * The Knife - We Share Our Mother's Health * The Pipettes - Pull Shapes * Snakefinger - The Man In The Dark Sedan